headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Betazoids
| status = | homeworld = Betazed | stellar system = Beta Veldonna | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = 136 | height = 180 cm. | weight = 62 kg. | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Solid black irises in their eyes. | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Deanna Troi; Lwaxana Troi; Andrus Hagan; Ian Troi; Kestra Troi; Lon Suder; Reittan Grax; Sabin Genestra; Tam Elbrun; | allies = United Federation of Planets | enemies = | 1st = "Encounter at Farpoint" (Deanna Troi) "Haven" (Lwaxana Troi) "Tin Man" (other Betazoids) }} Betazoids are an extraterrestrial race featured in the Star Trek franchise. The first Betazoid introduced in the series was Deanna Troi, one of the regular cast members on the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation. She was introduced in the series' two-part pilot "Encounter at Farpoint". Another recurring Betazoid character was Deanna's mother, Lwaxana Troi (played by Majel Barrett), who was introduced in the season one episode "Haven" and appeared in several more episodes, including episodes of the spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The first Betazoid featured in the franchise who was not Deanna or Lwaxana, was Tam Elbrun, who appeared in the season three episode "Tin Man". Description Betazoids are an extraterrestrial, humanoid race that hails from the planet Betazed. They are a telepathic species who pride themselves on honesty and peaceful coexistence with other races. As such, Betazoids are also members of the United Federation of Planets. A Betazoid's telepathic and empathic abilities usually develop during adolescence and they gain the ability to perceive the thoughts of others and receive mental and emotional impressions from those around them. Telepathic communication can be conducted with nearly every species, including those without psionic abilities, with the Betazoid acting as both a transmitter and receiver for mental impressions. Communication is easiest however between those who are both Betazoid (or another psychically-sensitive race such as the Vulcans). Physiology A Betazoid's physical appearance is nearly indistinguishable from that of a baseline human. Their only known physical trait is the solid black irises of their eyes. Betazoids are genetically compatible with most humanoid and semi-humanoid species and it is not uncommon for Betazoids to sire children with non-Betazoids. Half-Betazoid children may also develop their own psionic abilities, but they are often muted variations of their Betazoid parent's mental prowess. Some may only develop minimal psychic or empathic talents, while others may eventually develop a full range of telepathic talents. History Betazeds of note ; Deanna Troi: Deanna Troi served as ship counsellor on the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] from 2364 until its destruction ins 2371. She then served aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E]] beginning in 2373. She developed a close romantic relationship with two of her crewmates, Commander William T. Riker and Lt. Commander Worf. Ultimately, she determined that Commander Riker was her soul mate and the two were wed in 2379. ; Lwaxana Troi: Lwaxana Troi was a Betazoid diplomat and the mother of Deanna Troi. She was known as a daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, the Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. Lwaxana was a haughty woman, known for being brutally honest with others to the point of rudeness and had little patience for non-Betazoids. However, she did develop a close romantic tie with the Changeling known as Odo when she met him aboard space station Deep Space 9 in 2369. ; Lon Suder: Lon Suder was an ensign aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] during the years that it was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Prior to his time on Voyager, Suder was a crewman for the terrorist faction known as the Maquis under the command of Commander Chakotay. Unlike normal Betazoids, Lon never developed his psionic talents to the degree that was expected. Notes & Trivia * Betazoids are a polytheistic culture, though very little is known of their rites and practices. They are known to invoke the name of the Four Deities of Betazed, often offering them thanks for good fortune. Star Trek: The Next Generation: Manhunt There are also iconic artifacts such as the Holy Rings of Betazed, the name of which implies some sense of deific worship. * The Ferengi are one of the few known alien species that Betazoids cannot empathically read. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Forsaken Related pages * Images of Betazoids See also External Links * Betazoids at Memory Alpha * Betazoids at the U.S.S. Paula Greene References ---- Category:Deanna Troi